Talk:AxeKnightmon
Untitled It's formed from the Xros of a smaller warrior Digimon and some kind of dragon-crab, but they are unnamed as of now. 17:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Super DarkKnightmon info and alternate character art. 22:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No Keitai? I noticed all the others' DigiXrosses have a "Keitai name" except anime-, manga-, game-exclusives. Why DarkKnighrmon doesn't have a "Keitai name"? 23:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because it is more of a "natural" DigiXros. DarkKnightmon is a lot like Gatomon—it stays in its evolved form. 23:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that you think about it... But Greymon mentioned that it's needed physical and mental strength to be the core of a DigiXros, so SkullKnightmon must be very strong to be able to endure an "all-time DigiXros". Actually, I remember that he was able to beat Shoutmon X4 (don't remember the episode, the one where Deckerdramon first appeared). 00:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::While SkullKnightmon has demonstrated more than enough strength to maintain the fusion, I don't think that's even actually necessary. I believe that SkullKnightmon and Axemon exchanging cups of brotherhood is what allows them to DigiFuse naturally and thus maintain the fusion indefinitely, just as how Impmon is able to Warp Digivolve to and maintain his Mega level stage (we're never told for how long but considering he spends nearly the entire Digital World arc as Beelzemon, it's most likely that he can do it indefinitely) despite his tamers not receiving their Digivice until the finale. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:27, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Naginata In Ch10 of the manga, DarkKnightmon switches out the SkullKnightmon lances for DeadlyAxemon's blades, forming the Naginata in SkullKnightmon: Naginata Mode. Now, normally I would just say "The Twin Spear can be transformed into a Naginata", but XW decided to take the ludicrous path of splitting SkullKnightmon's weapon modes into the three Bigaxe, Naginata, and Arrow Mode, even though they could really all be used concurrently. So, I'm not entirely sure if this should be considered simply a held weapon, or a fully different Mode of DarkKnightmon. 00:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Choujigen Axe Do we want to treat this as an attack/weapon, or an artifact with its own article? If article, then I have a screenshot ready. Considering that it matches his color scheme, and mirrors Bagramon's "Choujigen Storm", I think it's just an attack. 18:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Why Why is Nene Listed as DarkKnightmon's partner if she was never his partner? And Why is Yuu listed as his partner if they are no longer partners? I know that the Digca tensen listed him as his partner, but he no longer his partner.Shouldnt it be updated?User:ChaddyFantome :Because she was, and he was. We don't remove the partners just because it is no longer current, or none of Xros Heart would still have Taiki as their partner. 20:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That's right, or else Ryo Akiyama wouldn't have Veemon listed as partner. Speaking of which, Nene's page doesn't mention DarkKnightmon or Twilight as partner, and DarkKinghtmon's Xros Wars page doesn't mention Nene or Yuu as partner. I'm gonna fix this now. 23:25, December 03, 2011 (UTC) How are Xros Heart Taiki's partner? In that regard, All the digimon friends they made back in Adventure 1 that they assembled to make an army would count as each and everyone of the DigiDestined of that seasons partners aswell. Also, Kimeramon would count as Ken's partner since that is the specific role he created for it.I don't remember DarkKnightmon ever being stated as Nene's partner. :Taiki is the General of Xros Heart and has the ability to digivolve and digixros them. He counts as their partner. :DarkKnightmon was the leader of Twilight, and as Nene was his General, he was her partner. I believe he also calls her his partner at one point, but honestly that's proof enough. 00:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I holdheartedly disagree. Taiki can only digivolve Shoutmon as he is his partner.As I said before, if XrosHeart count as partners to Taiki, then Andromon, Meramon, Yukidarumon, Ogremon, Leomon, all of the Yokomon,Elecmon ,Wizarmon, Whamon and Monzaemon (aswell as many others) would all count as partners to all the DigiDestined of DigimonAdventure in the same vain. DarkKnightmon has never called, insinuated or even ever considered Nene his partner. She was always his subordonate. Heck, she was blackmailed into the whole thing. Yuu on one hand can clearly be considered DarkKightmon's formor partner.Then again, Yuu has always shown to consider himself allied with Tuwarmon more the DarkKightmon. DarkKightmon was essentially Yuu's Kimeramon. We weren't told that Wormmon was Ken's partner until later, just like Damemon and Yuu despite it clearly being shown as Yuu has always used Tuwarmon as his main. But im getting way off topic here.User:ChaddyFantome ::We consider Belphemon as Kurata's Partner even though Kurata was simply using him for his own plans. 21:58 December 07, 2011 (UTC) :::Chaddy: Nene was the General of Twilight, and DarkKnightmon was the leader/King candidate. That is enough to consider him her partner. This is true even moreso in the manga. :::Andromon et. all were never part of the DigiDestined's team, and were never digivolved by them. DarkKnightmon, however, was able to be loaded to Nene's X Loader, as well as being digixrosed and xrosed open by her. There is absolutely no parallel there, and you know it. :::Yuu absolutely did not use Tuwarmon as his main soldier. Tuwarmon was his bodyguard, and fought for him when DarkKnightmon wasn't there. DarkKnightmon was his official partner, both in terms of their relationship, in terms of combat, and in terms of how the card game defined them. Damemon/Tuwarmon simply exploited him less maliciously than DarkKnightmon did. 22:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) How is there no paralel? Leomon was able to digivolve due to exposure to Tai, Matt, Mimi and Izzy's digivice, so if you're going by that, yes they would count with that logic. Manga and the anime can't be compared as they exist with two completely diferent continuities much like V-Tamer does with Adventure. Why is Belphemon considered Kurata's partner in that case and not the Gizumon-line? Going by the logic that hoping into the digivice = partner, then Greymon, Mervamon etc, would also be listed as partners between Taiki,Nene and Kiriha as they exchange Digimon this way. Also, Gumdramon would be listed as a partner (or part of the collection) of Ryouma. The same could be said for Yuu with the last episode. Heck, every Digimon in the XrosWars Digital World aswell as all the DigiMemories would count as Taiki's partners. It's just to bold and inconsistent. Wasn't it Yuu who chose Tuwarmon as his bodyguard? As for him using Tuwarmon as his main, looking at all the battles Yuu takes place in prior to Yuu joining XHUA and please prove me otherwise. Yuu even XrosOpens DarkKnightmon to equip DeadlyAxemon to Tuwarmon instead in episode 37 and in episode 47 Tuwarmon is the focus of Yuu's DigiXros.Tuwarmon never exploited Yuu for the matter.But as I said, that is a diferent topic entirerly.Nene was never the General of Twilight. That is what we thought but it became evident that she wasn't and That Yuu was. Not her. DarkKnightmon simply exploited her. ::I'm going to ignore the bits where you are trying to molest logic and just go straight for the major false claims: *This page is for both the anime and manga versions of DarkKnightmon. *Gumdramon is listed as part of Ryouma's Collection, or will be when the pages are updated. Same with Yuu. *Nene was the General of Twilight. Maybe not the permanent one, but she was the General of Twilight. :"If you get in the way, I'll have to fight you too...as a General." 07:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) As for the 3 points you made, fair enough. But I don't find it fair to call the arguments that you couldn't counter as "logic rape" in an effort to devalue there significants. If you can't explain why they're wrong, it isn't fair to just devalue my arguments to make it seem they where never there. That's just ignorance. Lastly, I would like to confirm something before I say something stupid. Does being a General automatically make any and all Digimon in the army your partner? Also, do you have to have an army to be a General? ::Yes, it does. To be a General you need to have a X Loader and participate on the Xros War (I don't know if this name is canon), and probably have a Digimon. I don't know if these are all the requisites, but I have read that "Kotone is considered a General" and I think that this claim appeared before she had a X Loader, but I'm not sure because I still haven't read the manga. 22:43, December 09, 2011 (UTC) :::G-SANtos: In the manga, you just have to have a "Xros Code", which is basically the XW equivalent of the Crest power from Adventure. :::Chaddy: I ignored most of your arguments because they were irrelevant. There's no point in explaining why your claims are ridiculous if they have no impact on the question at hand anyway. You should remember to stay on topic on these talk pages. 23:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) How is me using Leomon as an argument irelevent? I could understand the Kurata statement being ignored but you also conveniently ignored everything I state about digimon jumping into digivices except for the one case you had an answer to, being Gumdramon. Leomon was able to digivolve because of the DigiDestined. Since you used Nene being able to Xros and Un-Xros DarkKnightmon as backing, I used this to counter it. Also, all humans in both Savers who have caused evolution through there influence such as Neon and Tsumemon would count as partners in that regard. Not to mention Ken for forcing Agumon to Digivolve into MetalGreymon(Virus), aswell as all his slaves during the Kaiser Arc of 02. General is the term given to all leaders of any army.(This is backed by the fact that Digimon could also be Generals.)In that regard, being a General doesn't necesarily make any Digimon in the army the Generals partner.Shoutmon is the only one ever stated to be Taiki's partner while the others are only ever refered to as "Memebers of XrosHeart".(This is using the "Tuwarmon is only ever stated to be Yuu's bodyguard" as a reference.)User:ChaddyFantome ::I've already answered the Gumdramon claim before, and you are dishonestly misrepresenting what my answer was. Your claim of Leomon and Neon being parallels are also completely dishonest. Someone's presence indirectly allowing a Digimon to digivolve is not in any way similar to them using a Digivice to explicitly command, multiple times for the Digimon to evolve. ::Ken could possibly be considered Agumon's partner, yes, though that would require discussion with Lanate. The Death Generals also have the Darkness Loader, and could fairly be listed as having their armies as their partners. In Xros Wars, the term "General" is inextricably bound up in being able to digivolve or digixros other Digimon. Furthermore, the SDT cards explicitly put DarknessBagramon as Bagramon's partner, and we list that. :We list Shoutmon as Taiki's main partner, and the rest of Xros Heart as his secondary partners. Nene is not in the same situation, as her main partners change several times throughout the series. Furthermore, the SDT cards specify multiple partners for her, just like it specifies DarkKnightmon for Yuu. ::Like I have said many times previously, Nene is explicitly said to be the General of Twilight, and DarkKnightmon is its leader. That makes them partners. This is even more explicit in the manga, which this page covers, in which Nene chooses to take Kotone's place as DarkKnightmon's true partner. 16:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, but wouldn't that make , like I prevoiusly stated, Greymon and Mailbirdramon Taiki's partners awell, since he explicitly DigiXrosses them to create MetalGreymon aswell as Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmonz all Nene's partners since she digiXrosses then to create X5? Also, I stated that u skipped all BUT the Gumdramon case and that I found it weird that you would. Never did I say u skipped it.Lastly, Since NeoVamdemon DigiXrossed MetalGreymon with himself, does that make MetalGreymon his partner aswell? Finally, Kristy and Biyomon are partners dispite no Digivice being present and she indirectly cause this with her presence. :Nene and Taiki's case: Yes, very likely. :NeoVamdemon's case: It was an absortion. This doesn't count. :Kristy/Chika and Piyomon: They have compatible DigiSouls/DNA's. In the Savers's context, this explicitly makes them Partners, while the other characters that indirectly influenced evolutions are never stated to have compatible DigiSouls with those Digimon. And also, in the Yggdrasill Arc, she willingly makes him evolve into Garudamon, even without a Digivice. :Adventure Leomon: In the Adventure universe, the Digimon Partners (at least the first 8) were programmed to bound/bond (not sure which is correct) with the Chosen Children, while Leomon was never programmed to have a Partner. 23:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Forced DigiXros is a special situation, since by its nature it is the opposite of having a partner. They should only be considered partners with their armies who willingly serve them. 00:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) But then you are contradicting yourself as at the end of Savers, all the humans Digisoul rise to help all there digimon partners evolve. ALL humans posses a DigiSoul. DigiSoul is pretty much the attributes of Courage,Friendship,Knowledge etc. but given an actual unit of mesurement. Forced DigiXros was also used by Yuu, by that logic, none of the Digimon used to Xros during this also do not count as partners. Same applies for the DeathGenerals.Also, this would mean DarkKnightmon wouldn't be Nene's Partner as in no instance does DarkKnightmon ever serve Nene. Infact, he outright refuses the obey Nene's commands during the ForestZone invasion. Your response to the Leomon case is invalid as Davis/Daisuke's partner Veemon was never programmed for him.Same for Iori and Yolei and there partners Hawkmon and Armadimon. Excluding them is biase as it is the same universe and there for the same rules. It stands to reason that the partners do not need to be programmed to count. User:ChaddyFantome] ::This discussion is getting annoying. How did I end up here? But Chaddy, here is what I say: ::*Please, sign your comments! I'm afraid that someone reading will mix up the responses. ::*The other humans in Savers were NEVER stated to have compatible DigiSouls with any of these Digimon. Yes, they have DigiSouls, but nothing states that any of theirs is compatible with any knowm Digimon. ::*Have you read what KrytenKoro said? "Forced DigiXros is a special situation, since by its nature it is the opposite of having a partner, They should only be considered partners with their armies who willingly serve them. ::*DarkKnightmon and Nene are partners because she was Twilight's General, same with Yuu. ::*I only mentioned the programming part because it was all I knew about partnership in Adventure. But Leomon has no partner. FACT. 02:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::* Done ::*Masaru's Father and BantyoLeomon where never stated to have a compatible DigiSoul either and yet he willingly Digivoles him to BurstMode. ::*I read it. That is why I posted the relation i mentioned. Since DarkKnightmon outright refuses to serve Nene, that would prove my point. ::*That is pretty much just repeating the point I'm trying to argue against. ::*I agree wholeheartedly, which is why I don't see why Nene being able to Xros and UnXros DarkKnightmon as a valid argument. DigiXros is a pseudoevolution anyway (like SpiritEvolution and ArmorDigivolving),so it ,just like other such evolutions aren't restricted to any bounderies. Anyone can do it. ::*This debate made me realise that Ryo's partners should be distinguished between "current" and "Formor".Same with Yuu.User:ChaddyFantome :*You forgot to sign the response above, and the one about Daisuke's Partner not being programmed for him. :*If he willingly Digivolves him, them they have compatible DigiSouls. But the other humans were never stated/shown to have compatible DigiSouls with a specific known Digimon. :*But in Nene's case it's not because of Forced DigiXros or willingly serving. It's because she was Twilight's General. This automatically makes you Partner with all your army or your portion of the army in case of many Generals in one army. :*I think we count this way because DigiXros is very different from all the other kinds of evolution. :*We don't distinguish between current and former unless on former members sections, which for now are exclusive to armies (and Collections, as KrytenKoro listed on Yuu's). 00:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC)/22:45, December 13, 2011 (Brasília, summertime) ::The fact that Spencer's soul lives inside of BanchoLeomon indicates that, just maybe, he has a compatible DigiSoul. ::I said that FORCED DigiXroses only imply partnership for the willing allies. You're also cherry-picking to a wild degree -- Shoutmon refused to obey Taiki at points too. DarkKnightmon may not have always come to Nene's aid, but they quite clearly and obviously worked together. ::Nene was the General of Twilight. DarkKnightmon was the leader. That is how partners are set up in that season. Every single material that mentions partners in Xros Wars backs this up; the only things offering any sort of contradiction are when you have subordinate Generals in an army, or the relationship of Akari and Cutemon. For example, the SDT cards say that DarkKnightmon was formed with Nene's X Loader, and call Nene his (though not in katakana). ::The manga and anime explicitly say that only Generals can perform DigiXroses, and the entire plot behind the Darkness Loader is about trying to get past the partner/ally restriction.01:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yet, the Xrosloader that Nene is using not only was originally Yuu's but Tagiru only needed to touch a XrosLoader to use it.As for DarkKnightmon and Nene working TOGETHER, that depends on your definition of the word.In my eyes, Nene worked FOR DarkKnightmon, not with him.Also I do not recall any instance where Shoutmon refused to cooperate with Taiki in any form.Would It be to much to cite an instance please? In the caseof Spencer, That's pulling strings ,there. If him being able to do this is legitiment evidence ,then all humans who ahve influenced Evolution on Digimon most likely have compatible DigiSoul with those Digimon. This was the case with Chika in the first place, so why is she special?User:ChaddyFantome :By working together, I mean that official publications explicitly call them "partners" (nakama), as I've already stated. :Taiki is working for Shoutmon's goal of becoming the Digimon King. If you're trying to rule out Nene, you would need to rule out Shoutmon as well. Again, the Digimon are the leaders of the armies. :Shoutmon initially refused to cooperate with Taiki at the Pyramid while reviving Baalmon. There are also two instances where he got brainwashed. Furthermore, Gumdramon was initially using Tagiru for his own, somewhat unethical goal. There is absolutely no requirement that the human and Digimon be in harmony, only that they are working together, and in Xros Wars, be the General and Leader of an army or explicitly be called partners. :Spencer created the Digivices and his soul lives inside of BanchoLeomon. He has such a mastery of DigiSoul that he can willingly digivolve BanchoLeomon to Burst Mode. Chika can also willingly digivolve Biyomon, and the anime explicitly says that she is very unique in that her DigiSoul is compatible with Biyomon's. I'm sorry to get to the point of rudeness, but it is demented to suggest that that is in any way as banal as a Digimon feeding off of a random human's heightened negative emotions in order to grow. Data Squad is quite explicit to the point of spelling it out in words what makes a human and a Digimon partners. 05:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) DarkKnightmon in Odaiba What do we want to name that mode? And can we find any indication or even guess of what Digimon he absorbed to make that happen? 07:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :In XW21, SkullKnightmon says "My memories from after taking in Gulfmon are so unclear...!!" 03:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) AxeKnightmon For the DigiFuses, will these also be AxeKnightmon? They only appear in the manga, which is unlikely to be dubbed, but they are only ever called "DarkKnightmon" within. Side question: Pretty sure the answer is no, but do we want to regard all of them as DarkKnightmon, and combine it with his section? 17:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC)